stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Cherenkov
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = }} Ivan Cherenkov served as First Officer of the [[USS Aegis (NCC-7575)|starship Aegis]] in 2376. (Dark Territory) Terra Nova background Ivan's Boomer ancestors settled on Terra Nova shortly after the Earth-Romulan War. Their cargo business had taken a massive hit during the war. After the war, the new Federation Starfleet assumed a large part of the old Earth Cargo Services duties. Ivan's ancestors turned to terraforming instead. They joined the Terra Nova reclamation project, which was intended to cleanse the planet of its high levels of radioactivity. The Terra Nova project was half successful. The native Novan population remained suspicious, and Earth had more pressing concerns building and holding together the new Federation in the aftermath of the Earth-Romulan War. Once the Novans baulked at joining the Federation, the project was quickly shelved. Many of the terraformers left, but Ivan's great great grandfather decided to stay and build a life with a Novan woman. Unfortunately, the Orion Syndicate moved in to fill the void left by the Federation's neglect. They formed an uneasy, at times parasitic, at other times beneficial relationship with the Terra Novans. Terra Nova became one of the ports for the ship of various contraband from the Syndicate into the Federation. Early life Ivan Feodrovich Paskevich Cherenkov was born on Terra Nova in 2330 in the Archangel Settlement. He was named after a famous Russian general from Earth's 19th century Crimean War. Ivan's parents pursued careers with the Orion Syndicate, the biggest underground employer on Terra Nova. Vasily Cherenkov was Ivan's father. Vasily was an enforcer for the local Orion Syndicate underboss. Natalia Kirvenko was a net-girl in one of the orbital pleasure barges that stopped by the planet and other non-aligned worlds. Dimitri Cherenkov was Ivan's older brother. In 2340, Natalia died during an incident on one of the pleasure barges. The Merchant Prince of the ship took full responsibility and arranged a promotion for Vasily. Vasily moved to Farius Prime later that year with Dmitri. Two years later, he sent for Ivan. Ivan didn't want to go. He had bonded with his Aunt Raisa, who had largely raised him. Vasily promised he would take care of her, though Ivan never saw her again and didn't know if his father had kept his promise. Joining the Syndicate Vasily had big plans to rise quickly in the Syndicate, and he intended to take his sons with him. He felt that he could trust his boys more than strangers. Dmitri took to the life far more readily than Ivan. Eventually, Vasily hatched a plan that he thought would spark Ivan's interest. He planned to have Ivan enroll in Starfleet Academy so that he could have an agent on the inside. Ivan was initially resistant but he relented and was surprised when he was accepted in 2349. Starfleet Academy Ivan enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2349. He only stayed in San Francisco for six months. His guilt ate at him. He didn't agree with his father, but he didn't want to disappoint him or Dimitri either. They were the only family he had. Eventually, Ivan found a way out by joining the Starfleet Marines. Starfleet Marines Ivan served in the Starfleet Marines from 2349-2360. He worked his way up from an enlisted man to the rank of Major. During his time in the Marines, Ivan saw action during the Federation-Cardassian War, the Federation-Tzenkethi War, and engaged in numerous missions against other hostile powers, including the Orion Syndicate. Ivan's 'defection' shredded his ties to both Vasily and Dmitri. Ivan was recruited into the elite Starfleet Special Missions in 2361 on the recommendation of Marine Colonel Daniel Krakke, a father-figure/mentor for Ivan. Special Missions Ivan served in Starfleet Special Missions from 2361-2373. Ivan quickly rose to squadron leader of Special Missions Team-9. He obtained the rank of Colonel in 2364, after only three years in the elite branch. From 2368-2370, he served as an adjunct professor of Advanced Tactical Training at Starfleet Academy. Two of his students were Ro Laren and Daneeka. In 2369, Ivan attended a survival course taught by Angosian ex-soldier Tai Donar. Cherenkov and Donar became fast friends. Ivan convinced Donar to join Team-9. Team-9 was active against the Maquis, Cardassians, and Klingons (Second Federation-Klingon War) among others. In 2374, a covert mission conducted by Team-9 on Kespyrtt III, went wrong. The team included Ivan, Donar, and a Trill Section 31 agent/plant named Naim Elfar among others. The failed mission infuriated Fleet Admiral Thuosana Shanthi and cost Ivan his career in Special Missions. After he was cleared by a military tribunal, Ivan used the lateral entry program to join the Starfleet Exploration Division. After the First Battle of Chin'toka, Cherenkov joined the crew of the starship Cuffe in 2374. When Captain Glover received the Aegis, he offered Ivan the first officer position. Cherenkov accepted. In May of 2376, Lieutenant Commander Cherenkov illegally commandeered the Aegis with the help of other crew members and other unidentified individuals when Glover and the Founder, whom they were transporting, were captured by a Cardassian insurgent group known as The True Way. The rescue was successful, but as punishment, he was sentenced to ninety days in the stockade. Retracing his steps Upon release from Jaros II, Ivan began a walkabout. He traveled to Rigel X, where he met Pascal Fullerton, leader of the New Essentialist movement. In September of 2376, he went back to Terra Nova. There, Fullerton introduced him to retired Admiral Norah Satie, the leading opposition candidate for president. She offered him a job protecting her against an assassin with possible ties to Section 31. Family and personal life Cherenkov is estranged from his blood relatives. His personal life consists mainly of training and practice. He was constantly seeking to improve himself before the destruction of Aegis, and he took on a taciturn, stern countenance to protect hide or deflect from his unsavoury background. It left him feeling like a hypocrite at times, and overly judgemental at other times. Relationships *Ivan had a romantic relationship with Aquiel Uhnari, Aegis' chief engineer. Just before he left for Jaros II, he proposed to her. She, however, declined the offer. *Tai Donar is regarded as a brother in arms to Ivan. Hobbies and other information *His favorite dish is replicator entrée #103: curried chicken, rice, and carrots. *Ivan Cherenkov is known for being a stickler for order and neatness. Memorable quotes :“You rely on logic, I rely on this,” Cherenkov waved the energy pistol. Chronology *2360: Signed up for the Starfleet Special Missions Unit *2375: Failed mission at Kesprytt III; transferred to the Cuffe *2376: Assigned to the USS Aegis as first officer Cherenkov, Ivan F.P. Cherenkov, Ivan F.P. Cherenkov, Ivan F.P. Cherenkov, Ivan F.P.